rp_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Valerie Weaver
Leaving this here to be cleared up later. History During the days of simplicity, after King Arrendal's rebellion, Valerie had an all too careless life. She lived in one of the villages near the castle, her mother and father being the more wealthy of people as they controlled a set number of the fields. She had used to run about and get herself dirty with everyday work, such as feeding the animals, collecting eggs from the chickens, taking the other animals out on the fields. However at one point her parents decided that she no longer has to bear with that specific work, despite she loved it. The girl, having little to no experience with anything else, was sent off to the castle where she worked as a squire for the knights. Usually having to clean any armor or bring it to repair blacksmiths, which was very well a hard task as the armor weighted more than herself. Along the lines of work, she fed the royal horses every day, and spent a good while reading upon the history of the newly-arisen Kingdom, although her knowledge on reading was of a home-school. She had heard her parents discuss it once in awhile, and as she was not born when the actual rebellion happened, she was all too curious as to learn what they were speaking about in detail. After awhile of burrowing her head within books, she had idolized the king in her own fashion. Deciding that she does not see her Future cleaning armor, gazing at the rest of the Knights, she took action on her own. After reaching a significant age where her hard work would pay often with physical skill, she began to ascend the ladder in terms of ranks through various different tasks. An adept in swordfighting at her early days, she had trained under the Knight who's armor she has been dusting for years. Deeming her worthy after a set of years, she was tasked with defeating others worthy of her skill. Despite most of the trainees and adepts looked down upon her for being a woman, she had well proven that skill outmatches gendar specifics, and had defeated a numerous amounts of her foes for Knighthood. Her aging mentor was quite proud of that himself. At last, after years of hard work that had payed off and she was granted her first knight armor after her trials officially passed. She had, aswell, purchased her very own steed. After recieving what she had struggled to gain for so long, she did not let up on improving her skills however, challanging other knights to duels aswell. After every lost battle, which at first were quite a number, she had always overseen her flaws, onyl to rise up once again and after awhile, challange the same knight once more, this time - to defeat him. Aside from that, she had taken the duty of patrolling the Kingdom's grounds daily. She never quite understood the growing unevenness within the society, as the newer generation outcasted the simple workers in a lesser category - which were her aging mother and forther aswell. At one point, she returned to her home, with her garb. Her parents hadn't seen her since, and she never quite revealed herself as she was passing by the farm, observing how they kept on working. She did notice there was another child there however - to help them out, which made her chuckle to herself beneath her helmet. The family reunion was long and emotional, and she remained at the farm for about a day or two, aswell as getting accomodated with her little brother. And this could not have happened at a... better time... A group of bandits had assaulted the farm as she was about to leave, taking the knight as a random visitor, compleatly unaware of what she actually was. They had planned to rob the family of all it's values and money. At the point where 3 bandits assaulted them quietly, she had all but planned her escape since they revealed their faces. Playing along with being some simple royality, she kept quiet throughout the proccess in terms of her rank and position, simply shouting that the King would have their heads for this. Of course, the bandits were all too tired of hearing this. One of them simply grabbed her and took her in the house - atwhich point she turned around, sending her hand into his face with quite the force to knock him over. She took his blade the moment he dropped it from his hand, pointing down towards him. She took the bandit, walking out with him, blade next to his neck. The rest of them were all too keen on robbing, and had already began before the muffled cries of their comrade reached them. Seeing she isn't kidding about killing him at all, the bandits quickly dropped everything they had stolen, and made a runf or it, despite it being a 2 vs 1 battle. She took her hostage along with herself, after assigning the local guard to her family's home. Once she returned to the castle, the questions began, revealing that these bandits only wanted to gain some fortune to get their lives in order since they lost their homes during the rebellion. Something she wasn't all too keen on believing. However the decision to give them a chance was made and, with the assistance of the captured one, she and her older mentor managed to find the other two in the nearby forests. They were given a set number of coins, withwhich they can afford a simplistic job, such as tailor assistants, or woodcutters, atwhich point everything seemed to settle down. She was not much in favor of letting them go so easily after what they attempted to do, however she forgot about this in due time as no more problems seemed to occur. At the last point of knighthood, specially after resolving the case, she took part in a tournament that was arranged by the rest of the knights to determine who's worthy enough to reach the highest rank, and work beneath the King himself. Seeing her oppertunity to accomplish what she had struggled for the most, she did not hesitate with her decision. Despite lancer dueling was not her favorable discipline, she did manage to down 2 of her opponents, the third one overpowering her in terms of skill with the lance. However, that was simply one of few disciplines. Unlike most other knights, taken their heavy armor, she stuck to her mobility-light attire, and stepped into the dueling ring, where the knights fought themselves off in melee combat. Taking quick strolls across the ring in order to tire out her slow-moving opponents, in the meanwhile dodging their heavy axes or bastard swords, she was easily able to overpower them at the best oppertunity, with their backs exposed to her. As the rules were simple - whoever were to fall on the ground first, she had managed to easily accomplish this with little to no weapon usage, simply tipping her oppoents off with a kick or with a hard push, while staying perfectly still herself, most usually out-manuevering any such attempts from the bulky-armors, as she calls them. Other disciplines included races or armor crafting, at which she easily managed to overcome her opponents, as she was once more, packed with only a light set of armor which did not restrict her steed's movement at all. In terms of crafting, she was not an expert blacksmith, however the helmet she managed to devise in such a short period of time was all but enough. Able to cover the face, however leaving two holes for the eyesockets, it offered both great protection and visibility - this helmet being what she wears until this day. At the end of the tournament, she was judged worthy, for both skills, past deeds, and odd history, as little to no farmhands managed to often get past their trials above squire. Valerie was satisfied with her accomplishment. Not only in the tournament but with everything, taking how she began and how she ended. Current time, she takes strollsa cross the castle every once in awhile, however she seems to favor patrolling the rest of the provinces when she is not on royal duty and she enjoys to visit her family every once in awhile. She is known to obey any order she is given, no matter if it's the King's or a simple request from a normal working person. Personality Valerie takes great pride in herself, that is no lie. usually when in her garb, she would speak little. At first one could gain the impression it's a man behind the armor, as her fighting capabilities certainly speak the part. However to her amusement, she ends up laughing when she removes her helmet to be met with the suprise expression of people. She is an honorable fighter when t comes to dueling and sparring, favoring her mobility tactics on most occassions. She is also a light-minded person in terms of orders from her superiors, and is almost always to execute them with little to no doubt in what she was ordered. A unqiue trait is that, despite her rank, she can be seen helping average people with their housework and jobs, when they ask her kindly, although not many do, as the impression of a Royal Knight helping a farmhand seems out of their minds at first. However, when she removes her armor an almost different personallity comes out. Her overconfidence seems to fade, and she could be considered shy in alot of cases. She is a caring person at any rate, however she prefers that people remain with the impression of the knight on the white steed, armed with the royal colors whilist she is helping them. Thus she feels almost uncomfortable when her otherwise frail form is to be shown in a dress, as that impression most certainly fades. Her most specific flaws are that she can be too overconfident and that could lead to her downfall. To this day this has not proven to be a problem, however overconfidence has proven to be people's weakness, as she reminds herself with the bandit accident. Aside from that, while she may try to be kind in certain cases, she may expresses herself with the wrong words, and end up saying the opposite of what she wishes to say. Magically specific, unlike most other knights that would aim to increse their physical strength in terms of attack power, she has more so focused on agillity, allowing her to, as stated above, be a bit more mobile evenw hen restricted with the large warfare armor. This allows for medium paced jogging, aswell as short sidesteps in terms of dodging.